


About You

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random songfic for the OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic:  
> A fanfiction written in the form of a song - It's written in verse and is normally singable; it counts more as lyrical writing.  
> [This is all in Sousuke's point of veiw]

In the morning, your face is the only thing I wish to see

When I wake up, I want you lying next to me

I want to see your eyes and the way they shine in the sunlight

 

I want to hold your hand at night

And walk the streets in the moonlight

I want to hear your voice singing songs, and even if I'm horrible I want to sing along

 

Baby, promise you won't leave me

You're the one that gives me strength to make it through every day

Sweetie, promise you won't leave me

I'll love you until the sun has gone

 

In the evening, your face is the only thing I wish to see

When I fall asleep, I want you lying next to me

I want to see your eyes and the way they shine in the moonlight

 

I want to hold your hand at day

And walk the streets in the sun as our hands' sway

I want to hear you cry so, even if I don't want to, I can join you

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no explanation for how horrendous this is.


End file.
